Short Tails
by Patchcat
Summary: A collection of ficlets and short stories written for various challenge communities and for my own amusement. Most will be between 250 and 1000 words. Rated for the inevitable mention of blood, violence, and potty mouth.
1. Comfort

**Disclaimer : **I don't own him, so don't ask.

A/N: I find myself jumping on the drabble train. They're just so much fun to write!

Rated: G

Word Count: 98

**Comfort**

He lounged on a branch in the heart of the forest that bore the hanyou's name and waited anxiously for the return of the one who could bring comfort to his lonely heart. She had returned to her world through the well and left him bereft and tormented. He could not share his loneliness with his companions, they wouldn't understand.

But wait!

There!

On the breeze is that beloved scent and with a leap he bounds through the wood and launch himself into her arms. Her giggle is music as she asks, "Did you miss me, Shippo?"


	2. Red Haze

**Disclaimer : **He isn't mine. Quit asking.

Rated: R for language

Word count : 100

**Red Haze**

Blood

Fear

Lust

Death

A devil unleashed

A hunger insatiable

A beast untamed

The only thought within his consumed mind – to fight – to kill. No voice reaches him; no touch calms his battle rage.

No —

On the shifting breeze is fragrant salvation; a balm to soothe the soulless beast.

The red haze recedes and sense returns with golden clarity as his gaze falls upon his blood drenched angel. He howls his despair to the uncaring night and slashes his way to oblivion…

With an anguished cry, he jolts awake and wipes a sweaty brow.

"Just a dream. A fuckin' nightmare."


	3. Victory

**Disclaimer: **Only when I'm sick and delusional.

Rated: PG

Word Count: 99

Victory

He surveyed the battlefield impassively. His gaze flickered to the slayer where she cradled a broken form, the monk standing in prayerful vigil over them. Golden eyes tracked the ash that was borne on the wind -- a debt repaid. The wail of the kit brought his attention to the sight he had been avoiding -- the almost lovers, struck down before they could truly be together, taking evil with them. A pulse at his side and, with a flick of a delicate wrist, a sword was drawn and slashed down. The victors restored, Sesshomaru returned to his charge.


	4. A Simple Prayer

Disclaimer: None of them are mine.

A/N: This ones a lot longer than 100 words, but I felt it was too short to be by itself. I know it's been done before, but… Oh, well.

A Simple Prayer

She walked with a steady measured stride into the clearing that held so many memories and gazed, as she had every year since that dreadful day, upon the face of the being she once believed had caused so much pain and heartbreak. She raised a withered hand and placed it lightly on one of the many roots that had grown up to support his weight.

"Another year has passed," she croaked in a voice roughened by age. She reflected briefly on another time, when her voice, like her body, had been vibrant and strong and it had rung loudly in the silent clearing as she sobbed and raged at him for taking away her life, and then later, railed at him for being fooled and begged forgiveness for the one who had rendered him thus. "Yes, my young friend, another year, and the only one of us to change is me."

She knew that he would not answer her, but fancied that she could almost hear him scoff. Chuckling at the foolishness of old women, she turned her gaze to the arrow that held him suspended and sighed. "It has been a long time since I blamed you for all of this, did you know that? It is true what they say, that age does impart wisdom and knowledge and as I have grown old, I have found the truth. I can only wish that she had been able to find it as well."

She stood silently for most of the afternoon and watched as the light breeze played with his silver hair and rustled the leaves of the tree to which he was pinned. No other words passed from her lips, but then, none were truly needed. She had said it all before, and her only regret was that she would not ever be able to tell him in person all that she had learned of his murderer.

As the old priestess turned to make her way back to her duties, she reflected that her pilgrimage was short this year. Old bones made it a difficult journey to make at the best of times, and this year she could not shake the feelings of remorse that had overtaken her when she first glimpsed him.

At the edge of the clearing that held the old tree, she stopped and turned slightly. "My one prayer for you, dear friend, is that someday our spirit can forgive you as I have and you will be freed of this curse. Until then, I pledge you, I will guard you as my own, as those who shunned you should have so long ago."

The old woman straightened and resumed her journey back to the village, just missing the light that bloomed in another clearing not far from where she recently stood, and so, unaware that the cycle was beginning again and her prayer would soon be answered.


	5. The Veil That Hides

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor do I make any profit from the use of these characters. They are the sole property of their respective copyright holders.

Originally written for the iyissekiwa LJ community in answer to their "fog" theme, this one was first posted to that community on Jan. 2, 2007.

The Veil That Hides

Inuyasha stumbled again and cursed the misty morning. He cursed, also, his weakness. He has awakened again to damp cheeks and burning eyes and a pain in his heart he was hard-pressed to ignore.

Initially he had bound out into the forest to re-center his resolve and banish the ghosts that haunted him, but also to remove himself from prying, well-meaning eyes. His assurances falling on even his own deaf ears, he had needed a bit of space. Like this fog, he had allowed his grief to become all-consuming; but the veil he had dropped over his memories was not nearly as thick as he wished it was. No matter that memory was all that he had left.

_: She used to love mornings like this. :_ The thought sprang unbidden; and, like the vine that blocked his path, he brushed it away, irritated. He stopped as a weak shaft of sunlight illuminated an early blossom. _: She would look for things like this, said they were gifts of beauty from the gods. :_

He shook his head, angry at himself. He shouldn't be thinking about such things. _:Why?:_ The whisper in his head sounded suspiciously like _hers_. _:Am I not worth remembering?:_

"No," he gasped. "It's not like that."

He was wrapped briefly in remembered warmth and the fog cleared from his mind. He allowed himself to remember and found that his pain, no longer wrapped in its silvered veil, receded; and, finally, he honored her as she deserved.

Word Count: 250


	6. Foregone

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and any others that she has legally sold the rights to -- none of which are me.

This is my entry in forthrightly's Perfect Kiss drabble challenge, which can be found here: http:// forthrightly. livejournal. com/ 55399. html (remove the spaces.)

**Forgone**

It was unavoidable, when he finally showed her what she truly meant to him. First a gentle peck, feather soft. Then a deeper, fiery delving meant to consume her and light her passion. It had delighted him to feel her tongue eagerly dancing with his.

She pulled away, only to return with a heated desire that matched his own. He nearly whimpered as her tongue traced his parted lips and then flicked boldly at sharp fangs, stoking a dangerous fire as she gently explored.

With a growl, he once again took command and led the night to its inevitable conclusion.

Word Count: 100


	7. Second Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and any others that she has legally sold the rights to -- none of which are me.

This is another entry in forthrightly's Perfect Kiss drabble challenge, which can be found here: http:// forthrightly. livejournal. com/ 55399. html (remove the spaces.)

Second Kiss

It started chaste, a feather light peck to the corner of her mouth. He brushed his lips fully across hers, just a tiny taste. Pressing slightly parted lips to hers, he the tip of his tongue flicked her bottom lip, sweeping in when she opened to him. Gently he explored, caressing her tongue once, twice, encouraging her to join in their passionate dance.

With a moan she tangled with him, swirling and caressing until both were breathless. Reluctantly, he withdrew, catching her bottom lip between his fangs, sucking gently on the swollen flesh before letting go only to begin again.

Word Count: 100


	8. Near Miss

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and any others that she has legally sold the rights to -- none of which are me.

Yet another entry in forthrightly's Perfect Kiss drabble challenge, which can be found here: http:// forthrightly. livejournal. com/ 55399. html (remove the spaces.)

Near Miss

He stared deeply into dark brown eyes that glistened from recently shed tears. He had hurt her again, but this time he was determined to make up for it. Drawing her close, he bent his head, his breath a faint caress on her trembling lips.

"I can't lose you, Kagome, he whispered. "Not ever."

"You won't," she responded softly. "I'm not leaving."

"Kagome," he breathed, leaning in to close the gap between them. Suddenly, a voice rang out in the darkness, causing him to jerk away.

"Will you just kiss her already, baka? Geez, you two talk _way_ too much!"

Word Count: 100


	9. Faint Praise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, nor do I make any money from them. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and anyone else she had legally sold the rights to. I just like to play with them sometimes.

This drabble was written in response to iyfic-contest's "Praise" theme over at that LiveJournal community. It was originally posted on 2/9/07.

Faint Praise

Rin sat in a field of flowers and watched as her lord fought with his brother. Her companion picked listlessly at the grass at his webbed feet and sighed for perhaps the thousandth time since sitting down.

"Master Jaken," Rin asked thoughtfully. "Why does Lord Sessomaru fight with his brother?"

Jaken drew himself up self-importantly, as she knew he would. Jaken just loved to dispel her ignorance. "Milord seeks to train his worthless brother, to make him worthy of the sword left him by their great father."

Rin watched as the brothers locked swords, neither one seeming to her untrained eye to have any advantage over the other. The deadlock ended when Inuyasha drew back and then punched his brother, raking his claws down Sesshomaru's cheek and leaving four long, bloody welts.

For a moment, Rin thought she saw faint approval in her lord's eyes as Inuyasha danced away back but then it was gone and she couldn't be sure. Turning to Jaken, she asked, "Why doesn't Lord Sesshomaru tell Master Inuyasha if he's done well? Wouldn't Master Inuyasha try to get better if he knew he had done something right?"

Jaken just stared at her a moment and then shook his head. Obviously, there were some things she was just no meant to understand. Jaken's matter-of-fact reply seemed to confirm that. "Milord _does_ tell Inuyasha when he's done well."

Jaken sighed exasperatedly as Rin looked at him quizzically. "The hanyou still lives. What other encouragement does he need?"

Word Count: 249


	10. A Song for Her Lord

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, nor do I make nay profit from the use of these characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and any others she may have sold the rights to. I just like to mess with them a little.

**A/N:** This was my entry for the song theme on iyfic-contest over on LJ. It was originally posted there on April 9, 2007. It was also the recipient of a third place banner for that theme. Cool, huh?

**A Song for Her Lord**

Singing. It seemed that she was always singing, and it confused and vexed him to no end. He would never understand this little human girl. She who had been through so much and seen so many horrors as she wandered with him, and yet, she could always find it in herself to be so eternally cheerful. Though he would never admit it to even himself, her voice, her laughter, was the balm of his soul; and he would do anything to see that she never stopped singing.

It angered him that her song had so nearly been silenced as he sought to strengthen his sword. The knowledge that he had failed her was unacceptable. That she had survived only through his mother's intervention bit almost as deeply as the pain of his father's rejection; and he vowed then that her song would never be silenced, not so long as he lived.

Sesshomaru stared out over the twilit forest and considered his Rin. He knew not why he allowed her to stay; he knew only that were she to disappear from his life, some small part of him would wither and die. As insignificant as that was, any loss from his person could not be permitted, be it the faintest glimmerings of a compassionate heart or a faithful human girl who followed him blindly.

Perhaps that was the reason he kept her. She was, after all, his; and he would zealously guard what was his, no matter how much it baffled him.

His thoughts drifted back to those tense moments in his mother's home. He well remembered the pain that ripped through him as his mother pronounced Rin's fate and proved to him the worthlessness of the sword his father had left him. It could not call back his Rin. What good was it to him, then?

His mother had spoken of compassion. What good was compassion when his Rin was not there to share in it, to remind him of the need?

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru dispelled the sadness those memories brought forth. It mattered not. Emotion made one weak, and he would not be weak like his bastard brother. Besides, his Rin had been returned to him; and with him she would remain. Turning his back on the darkening forest, he made his way down from the hilltop.

As he approached the clearing where he had left Rin in Jaken's care, a light breeze brought him the sound of Rin's voice as she sang, "In the wind; In a dream; Where are you, Sesshomaru-sama?" Were he given to such things, the sweetness of her song would have brought a smile to his face. As it was, here, where none could see him and wonder, he allowed his features to soften briefly as he followed her singing back to them.

"Come, Rin," he said as he walked past where she and Jaken waited, his face once more a mask of indifference. "Let's go."

"Yes, my Lord," she answered, as she fell into step behind him.

They walked for a short distance in silence, and then Sesshomaru spoke. "Rin."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?" Her voice was bright with curiosity.

"I did not tell you to stop singing."

Rin clapped her hands together in delight as she resumed her song for her lord.

Word Count: 554


	11. Saturate

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and anyone else she has sold _legal_ rights to. I just like to play with them a little.

**A/N:** This was written for iyfic-contest's "color" theme over on Live Journal. It was originally posted to that community on April 30, 2007. It was also honored with a third place banner.

**Saturate**

Kagome leaned against the rough wood of the well and remembered when her world was merely black and white. She got up, she went to school, hung out with friends, and then went home to her family and her studies. Life was simple, straightforward, and there wasn't any need to confuse things with deeper shades of gray. Her sunny yellow world was unmarred by uncertainty and lies.

All that changed when she was pulled across time. Then her world took on colors she never would have expected and, as the black and white swirled around her, the gray became almost overwhelming. When the red broke through, it was vibrant, willful, and courageous; and she found herself longing to be wrapped in his protection and willing to follow him anywhere.

Her world brightened with greens and blues. Always there with a joke or a smile, he helped her regain her footing when things looked bleakest. The innocence of a child could dispel the blackest of days.

The purples and pinks of her two dearest friends swirled together; a gentle joy tempered by sadness. Even the deepest blues of a tragic past couldn't dampen the bright colors of their friendship and love.

Kagome sighed as she contemplated the black depths of the well. A hand on her shoulder turned her around, and she found herself swept up in red and drowning in gold. This was where she belonged, lost in vibrant color, never again shrouded in the bleakness of black and white.

Word count: 250


	12. Legacy

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and anyone else she may have sold the rights to. It's just fun to mess with them occasionally.

A/N: yet another entry at iyficcontest on LJ. This one's theme was _in vino veritas_. For those unsure, that translates to "in wine, truth." This was my interpretation.

**Legacy**

They say that truth can be found at the bottom of a bottle. Well, Mushin had been drinking for a very long time now and had seen the empty end of many a sake jug; and he had yet to find the truths to the questions that plagued him. It wasn't always this way, and one of those truths he did know. The answer to why he drank could be found, not at the bottom of the jug, but in his fading memories, the very ones he hoped to drown in sake.

When he was a young, optimistic acolyte, he drank very little, just the occasional cup with friends or toast to Buddha. It was never enough to be truly drunk, and he made sure that he could still walk home without a stagger. He studied diligently and was as holy as one of his scanty years could hope to be. All of that changed, though, when he met Yoshi.

Another young acolyte like himself, Yoshi was bound and determined to enjoy all of the finer things in life. Women, booze, fine foods, and money, it was all meant to be savored; and if you had to tell a little lie or pull a small con, well. As long as it wasn't hurting anyone, who was really going to care? Such was Yoshi's outlook on life, and it took a very long time for Mushin to come around to that way of thinking.

When he finally did, he found himself dragged all across the countryside in pursuit of the finer things in life. He also started drinking a little more heavily than before and by the time the two men had put on sandals and started their wanderings, he was an expert in finding the taverns with the prettiest geisha and the best sake in that region. He also had, thanks in large part to Yoshi, some of the best women in those villages.

It was several years after meeting Yoshi that he finally got up the courage to ask the man some questions about his life. It had always intrigued him, why Yoshi asked every pretty girl they met to bear his child, and why he never seemed all that concerned about his immortal soul. After all, some of his cons were doozies and not exactly what one would expect from a man of Buddha.

It was drunken courage, of course; but he found that that was probably for the best. The answers Yoshi gave him were not ones that he really wanted to think about sober anyway. Yoshi propositioned women in the hopes of producing an heir before his curse killed him. Mushin was doubly glad he was a few sheets to the wind the first time Yoshi demonstrated exactly what that curse was. The look of horror on that demon's face was enough to bring pity from anyone, never mind a man of the cloth. It was also enough to send Mushin into a sake jug for several days, a condition that didn't lessen with each exposure.

Several years after they started their journeys, Mushin accepted a more permanent position and settled down at a small mountain shrine, content to tend its small flock of followers and give Yoshi a base of operation. He saw his friend three or four times a year, and they shared stories and, of course, sake. Yoshi always had the best sake, and Mushin found himself regretting leaving the road; the liquor in his little corner of the world left a lot to be desired.

It was during one of these visits that Yoshi presented Mushin with, not several bottles of good rice wine as he had come to anticipate, but a babe of tender years. When asked what Yoshi expected Mushin to do with a child, the answer surprised and pleased him. "I need you to raise him, old friend. My time is extremely short, and I can't teach him all that he needs to know. Raise him in the ways of Buddha, tell him about his father, and educate him in his curse. He is the hope of my line. He must defeat the monster that damned us."

Two years later word came that Yoshi was no more, his last mark on Earth a wide crater. Mushin raised the little boy, educating him as his father asked and growing to love the lad as a father would. Every day, he checked the boy's hand and watched as the curse grew; and every day, he drank a little more. Finally, the time came when the boy, now a young man, had to leave to make his way in the world and carry on his father's legacy. "When you find a woman who will consent to bear your son, know that he will always be welcome here."

As Mushin watched Miroku take up his staff and shoulder his meager pack, he reached for the sake jug that now never left his side and took a good, long swig. He couldn't stop Miroku's fate any more than he could Yoshi's. The only thing he could do was drink and hope that Miroku could finally put an end to his curse.

They say that there is truth at the bottom of a bottle. Mushin didn't think so. There was only air and clay at the bottom of his bottles. Truth was walking a dangerous path, carrying on his father's legacy, fighting for a future and an end to his damnation.


	13. HeartShaped

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters. They belong to Rumiko Takashi and anyone she may have sold the rights to.

A/N: This was my entry into iyfic-contest's "boxes" theme. There is a longer version that follows this that adds a little more detail.

Heart-Shaped

Inuyasha landed with a thump on the ledge of Kagome's window. Letting himself in, he dropped lightly to the floor and stared around in confusion. The middle of her floor was taken up by a large brown box, and Kagome was nowhere to be seen.

"Oi, Kagome," he called, sniffing a little to try and locate her. "Where are you?"

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome said in surprise as she stepped out of the closet and sat down next to the box. "I wasn't expecting to see you today." That seemed pretty obvious as he watched her pull smaller boxes out of the big one. The last one she pulled out was heart-shaped, and this one she sat, not on the floor beside her, but in her lap.

Kagome smiled softly as she opened the lid and started to sift through the contents. "Everyone important to me is in this box, Inuyasha." She pulled out a faded tie, "My father," and some old pictures, "my grandparents that have passed away. Even…"

"All of us from the other side of the well." His brows drew together in thought. "We're important to you?"

She Just rolled her eyes at him. "You guys are like my family. How could I have a box full of those I love and not include you? You know," Kagome's voice was distant, thoughtful. "There is one person who isn't in this box. Someone I couldn't stand to lock away."

"Really?" he asked, curious. "Who?"

"You," she said simply.

Word Count: 249


	14. HeartShaped For True

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and any she may have sold the rights to.

A/N: This is the long version of my entry into iyfic-contest's "boxes" theme on LiveJournal. I started with the clear thought that I could keep it down to 250 words without any problem at all. Heh, 730 words later proved just how wrong I was. Personally, I like this version better; but I leave the final consideration up to you.

Heart-Shaped

Inuyasha landed with a thump on the ledge of Kagome's window. Letting himself in, he dropped lightly to the floor and stared around in confusion. The middle of her floor was taken up by a large brown box, and Kagome was nowhere to be seen.

"Oi, Kagome," he called, sniffing a little to try and locate her. Unfortunately, her scent was too recent; and he had to settle on a more mundane method. "Where are you?"

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome said in surprise as she stepped out of the closet and sat down next to the box. "I wasn't expecting to see you today." That seemed pretty obvious to the hanyou as he watched her pull what appeared to be even more boxes out of the larger one. These, however, weren't just your run-of-the-mill cardboard squares. One looked like a shape he'd heard Kagome tell Shippo was a star and was a deep blue with bright yellow lines shooting across it. Another was long and round with caps at both ends and a red-and-white stripe pattern trailed around it. The last one she pulled out was dark red and heart-shaped; and this one she sat, not on the floor beside her, but in her lap.

Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome and gazed at the clutter around them curiously. Feigning indifference, he asked, "What's in all these, Kagome? What is this junk?"

Kagome smiled softly at his gruffness. "It's not 'junk,' Inuyasha. They're just boxes of things I don't want to throw away. That one," she said pointing to the star, "has all of my paintings and stuff from preschool that Mama didn't want to lose. And this one here," she tapped the round one, "has some of the posters that I used to have hanging on the walls in it.

"See," she told him with a gentle laugh. "It's nothing really important, but I like to take it out every once in a while and look at it. Some of it has some really good memories attached to it, and it's nice to visit them every now and then."

"Oh." Inuyasha reached out and tapped the lid of the heart-shaped box in her lap. "What about this one, then? What's in it?"

"This one?" she answered as she opened the lid and started to sift through the contents. "This one is special. Everyone important to me is in this box, Inuyasha. It's where I keep the things that remind me of the people I love." She pulled out a faded tie, "My father," and some old pictures, "my grandparents that have passed away." More pictures joined the others, and he had to lean over her shoulder to see them. "Even…"

"Us," he finished for her. "All of us from the other side of the well." His brows drew together in thought. "We're important to you?"

She made a sound that was somewhere between a chuckle and an exasperated sigh and punched him lightly in the arm. "Of course, stupid. You guys are like my family. How could I have a box full of those I love and _not_ include you guys?"

A goofy smile crossed his face as he reached in and picked through Kagome's mementos of her Feudal family. It made him feel good to know that she thought of them that way and was curious to see what she had kept of each of them.

There was a top that was obviously from Shippo, and he rubbed his head as he remembered the last time that thing spun on him. He saw several sutras from Miroku and rolled his eyes. Oh, yeah. Those were definitely a good way to remember the monk. Whether they were sealing Inuyasha in a shed, banishing evil demons, or getting the whole group lodging for the night, the lecher's sutras were very memorable.

A broken pink leather ribbon that appeared to be from Sango's battle suit and the bowl Kagome had brought for Kirara that had gotten broken in one of their many battles were also in there. Inuyasha dug deeper, looking for anything of himself; but all he seemed to find were old pictures of people he didn't recognize and some that he did, along with a few small toys and other odds and ends.

His smile slid from his lips, and his ears drooped. Maybe she loved their other friends, but it was obvious that she didn't care about him.

"You know," Kagome's voice was distant, thoughtful. "There is one person who isn't in this box."

Inuyasha looked away from her, determined not to care. What difference did it make to him that there was someone else she didn't care about? So he had company; so what. It wasn't like he wanted to be in her smelly old box anyway. Let her put her family and the rest of their friends in there --

His inner tirade cut off abruptly as she lightly touched his arm. Turning, his vision was filled with soft blue eyes and a blushing face. "He's the most important person in my life, you know; and I couldn't stand the thought of shutting him away in a dark box and only pulling it out every once in a while. It didn't seem right. He's too special for that."

He watched as her blush deepened and she ducked her head. The hopeful look she threw him out of the corner of her eye compelled him to stutter, "Who, um, who is he?" He felt his own cheeks heating as his hope rose. "The one you don't want to keep in your box, I mean."

Kagome smiled up at him and leaned into his side. "You," she said simply.

"Good," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He pulled her closer, letting her cuddle against him, and rested his chin on her head. "Better keep it that way."


	15. Juxtaposition

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters. They are the property of their creator, Rumiko Takahashi, and anyone she may have sold the legal rights to.

A/N: Written as a response the iyissekiwa's "plain" theme, this was originally posted to that LiveJournal community on 5/25/07.

Juxtaposition

He stared at the ribbon in his hand. It was just a narrow bit of cloth; plain, white, fairly non-descript, but it held so many memories. This was the ribbon that she used to tie back her hair. It was what she would use to bind a wound or hold a poultice if there was nothing else available. It was the last thing he had left of her.

It was a bit ironic really. With everything they had survived, every bump, every moment of heartbreak and uncertainty, he had thought for sure that, in the end, he would at least have a grave to kneel by. Their enemy had even managed to take that from him, leaving only this bare ornament.

He wrapped it tightly around his hand, that plain, white ribbon, and placed it gently in a small pocket inside his wide, red sleeve. Next to it rested another memento, this one not so plain. It was as vibrant now as the day she gave it to him; and he kept it as a reminder of better things and brighter days.

Taking it out, he raised it to his nose, inhaling deeply the scent that clung to it. No, this bit of cloth wasn't plain. Brilliant red, it held a certain vitality and joy that could not be dampened or extinguished. Just like the one who wore it. With a ghost of a smile, he secreted it again and jumped in the well to collect his future.

Word Count: 248


	16. Heritage

**Disclaimer**: I do not own nor do I make any profit from the use of these characters. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and any others that she may have sold copyrights to. About the only thing I can lay claim to is the boy and even that is pushing it.

A/N: This piece, like so many others in this collection, was written for a LiveJournal challenge community, iyissekiwa. It was originally posted there on July 27, 2007, and was an entry for their "memory" theme. It took third for the theme.

-

**Heritage**

She sat on the step of an old outbuilding and watched as a young boy with silver-white hair chased a rotund cat around the base of an ancient tree. A sad sigh escaped her lips as she remembered a time when strong arms had wrapped around her and bright yellow eyes had sparkled with laughter as they watched their son play. It seemed an eternity now since she had last felt his warmth.

She tucked her son into his bed, and he asked again for stories of the father he had barely known. She smiled sweetly and recounted for him tales of great battles and enduring friendship. Later, she lay herself down in her own bed and allowed her pillow to soak up tears that appeared only in the lonely hours of the night.

As time passed, she watched their child grow into a man his father would have been proud of. He was courageous and loyal, dedicated and confident -- all that his father was and more. And as the years passed and her memories faded, she had only to look at him to see the reflection of the one she had lost.

As he grew, he would ask her to regale him with stories of his father. Later, as she heard him tell his favorites to his own children and she thought back to how he had grown and the life he had lead, she realized that her love still survived. He lived on -- in their son.

Word Count: 250


	17. The Mark

**Disclaimed**: I do not own nor do I make money from the use of these characters. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and any entity she may have sold the rights to.

**Warnings**: This little drabble draws heavily from Chapters 462 and 463 of the manga. If you haven't read that far yet, this would be considered spoilery. **Also**: There are two, maybe three, lines quoted directly from Chapter 463. Those don't belong to me either.

Written for the LJ community iyissekiwa's fire theme, this was my interpretation. It also received third place for that week. It was originally posted to there on August 5, 2007.

-

**The Mark**

Kagome watched as her friends fought a desperate battle, her newly-won bow held suspended from the action. Why had Kikyo insisted that she wait? Did she not wish to be saved after all? As she pondered, Kagome searched frantically for the Jewel; but Naraku no longer held it.

_Help me out here, Kikyo,_ she thought. _You know more than you're letting on, I know it! You have to help me!_ Kagome's gaze came to rest on the supine form of the fallen priestess, and she gasped, shocked. She had found the Jewel where she least expected; inside Kikyo.

_It's black and tainted. How does she think she's going to purify it?_ Her answer came in the form of the shinidama-chuu and the souls they carried. As they soared toward their mistress, Kikyo met Kagome's anxious stare and understanding passed between them.

_You want me to do it now?_ Taking a breath, she pulled back her bowstring and channeled her power -- _Use my strength, Kikyo_ -- and then screamed as the cliff crumbled beneath her. Knowing that Inuyasha was too far away to save her, Kagome braced herself for impact with the unforgiving ground.

She squeaked in surprise as the soul-stealers wound around her, holding her up and stopping her headlong tumble. Naraku used her fall to his advantage, though, his sharpened tentacle speeding toward the Jewel. Determined not to let the evil hanyou win, Kagome drew back her arrow and followed Kikyo's last command. "Now, Kagome! _Fire!_"

Word count: 250


	18. Flights of Fancy

**Disclaimed**: These characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and any entities she may have sold the rights to. I just enjoy making their lives a little interesting.

Once again, a short story written for the LJ community iyfic-contest, this one was for the theme "fantasy." I had a lot of fun with it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Originally posted to that community on August 28, 2007.

-

**Flights of Fancy**

"What's that, Kagome?" Shippo asked, staring at the illustration in Kagome's book. An odd looking man in a metal suit brandished an overly long sword and appeared to be fighting an equally odd looking demon. In the background, a beautiful young woman watched the battle from the window of a tall tower. "Why are those demons fighting?"

Kagome just smiled. "Those aren't demons, Shippo. That's a knight in shining armor doing battle with the dreaded dragon. He's trying to rescue the princess so that he can marry her and they can live happily ever after."

Shippo turned around in the girl's lap. "But, why does he need shiny armor to fight? Is it magic? Will it help him fight? Why's he trying to kill the dragon? Did it destroy his village? Is that the headman's daughter? That doesn't look like any dragon demon _I've_ ever seen!"

Kagome tried, unsuccessfully, not to laugh at the kit's rapid-fire questions. "Oh, Shippo," she said between giggles. "He's a knight. Knights have to have shining armor. That's just how it's done. I don't _think_ there's any magic in it. That," she tapped the picture of the woman," is the king's daughter. She was kidnapped by the dragon, and now the knight has to rescue her."

"But, why?" Shippo asked, confused. "Why doesn't her father do it himself?"

"Well," Kagome answered slowly. "That's just what knights do. They go out on quests to find hidden treasure; they right the wrongs of the common man; they rescue damsels in distress -- those kinds of things. It's his duty to be the champion of people who are weaker than him."

"Ooooh," Shippo said. He sat and thought about that for a bit. "Kagome?" he asked.

"Hmmm?" she answered. When he didn't respond, she looked down to see his brow scrunched up in an expression of deep thought. "Shippo?"

"If -- if knights are always rescuing people and searching for lost stuff," he said slowly, " does that make Inuyasha one?"

Kagome blinked in surprise and stared off into the distance, her thoughts a whirl. Inuyasha did do a lot of rescuing, usually of her. He was on a quest to find something that had been lost, and he was trying to rid the world of a terrible evil -- a knightly quality if she'd ever heard one. A slow smile crossed her face as she told Shippo, "You know, I think you're right. That would definitely make Inuyasha a knight."

Shippo stared thoughtfully at the picture. "I wonder where he can get some shiny armor."

* * *

Later that evening, Kagome was jolted out of her studies by the shout of an enraged hanyou and the wails of a frightened kitsune. 

"Shippo?" Inuyasha roared. "Why am I on fire?!"

"But -- but, Inuyasha! Kagome said all knights need shiny armor! I was just trying to make you look right!"

"What?! _Kagome!_"

With a resolute sigh, the young damsel closed her book and went to rescue her gallant knight.


	19. Little One

**Disclaimed**: These characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and any others she has sold the legal rights to.

This one was done for iyissikewa's "sleep" theme and was posted to that community on September 4, 2007.

**Little One**

She gazed lovingly into his little face, marveling at how much he resembled his father. She brushed silky white bangs back from his forehead and kissed him tenderly, humming an old lullaby. His little mouth opened in a wide yawn as he blinked sleepy yellow eyes.

She rocked him slowly, rubbing her cheek against his, as he squirmed and fought valiantly against the pull of slumber. She chuckled quietly when he reached up and patted her face.

"Sleep, little one," she admonished gently. "Tomorrow is another day. Perhaps… perhaps…" She shook her head sadly and went back to her tranquil humming. Slowly, the babe in her arms closed his eyes, his thumb invariably finding its way to his mouth.

She held him close, watching as his face relaxed and his breathing evened. Moments like these always brought her joy; and she held tightly to them, knowing that all too soon they would end. She wondered sometimes if her lord's other wife had ever felt this way as she cradled _their_ son in her arms.

A light scraping at the door interrupted her reverie; and slowly she turned, mindful of the slumbering child. "My lady," the servant who knelt there said softly. "He has returned, but he is wounded. He wishes to see you."

Joy in her son turned swiftly to worry for her lord. Knowing her love waited, Izayoi settled the babe in the cradle's soft embrace and lightly caressed his cheek. "Sleep well, my angel -- my precious Inuyasha."

Word Count: 250


	20. Right Where He Belongs

**Disclaimed:** I do not own Inuyasha. He and his cohorts are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and anyone she may have sold legal rights to.

**A/N:** This little piece was written in response to iyissekiwa's "hold" theme. It was originally posted on that LJ community on Nov. 28, 2007. Yes, I'm a little late getting it added here. I had honestly forgotten I'd written it.

**Right Where He Belongs**

Here, he had decided long ago, was where he belonged. Held securely in her arms, there was no ill that could touch him; and all he ever felt was acceptance and unconditional love. He would do anything to see that it stayed that way.

It hadn't always been this way, though. In the beginning it had been very rough, but he had been amazed at how very quickly that had changed. She had shown so much concern for him after their first fight together. It had touched him more deeply than he could ever admit…and he had decided then and there that he would do whatever it took to ensure his place beside her.

Of course, that had been a rather hard road as well. Almost as soon as he had become comfortable with the way things were, more people had joined their little quest; and it had become harder and harder to get her all to himself -- especially with that _baka_ around.

There were times when he wished the guy would just give up and go away. It was so _aggravating_, the way he fawned over her so much. Kagome was _his_, and it was high time that dumb ass learned.

He grumbled drowsily and snuggled against her. Kagome shifted a bit in her sleeping bag, drawing him closer to her and tightening her hold. Shaking off his thoughts, Shippo yawned widely and finally settled down to sleep, his resolve renewed to keep her with him always.

Word Count: 249


	21. Partner

A/N: Yet another short written for the iyissekiwa LJ community. The theme was "flight," and this one also received third place. It was originally posted to LJ on Jan. 9, 2008.

**Partner**

Run, and _jump_. **Thud**.

Stand still, and then _fling,_ into the air. **Crash**.

One more time. Run, aand _jump_. **Smack** the ground again.

Growling in annoyance, Kirara shook the loose grass from her fur as she picked herself up. With a despondent sigh, she lapped dejectedly from the river. Why was this so hard?! She hadn't had nearly as much trouble with her size transformations a century ago. It shouldn't be this hard! How would she ever become the miko's partner if she couldn't fly?

The sounds of battle filled the air, and Kirara jumped to her feet. Her miko, Midoriko, was fighting viciously with a winged serpent demon. As the great cat watched, the demon's head darted out, slashing Midoriko across her sword arm. The miko's weapon pin wheeled across the clearing; and Midoriko stood defiantly before her foe, weaponless and clutching her wounded limb. The demon's wings stroked the air as he prepared to strike.

With an outraged roar Kirara flung herself after them; and, suddenly, she was airborne. Her fleeting surprise became the fury of battle; and she collided with her enemy in midair, sinking her teeth into his neck, breaking it. A moment later, she landed, depositing the carcass daintily at the miko's feet.

Midoriko smiled as she purified the body with a touch and then flung her arms around the fire cat. "Oh, Kirara! You flew! I knew you could do it!"

Kirara purred. She had done it. Now she could truly be called "partner."

Word Count: 250


	22. Breathe

A/N: Iyissekiwa -- "tear" theme. Another third place winner. Original posting date: Jan. 24, 2008.

A little bit about this one, though. It's set in the same universe as my one-shot "Star-Crossed." While it's not absolutely necessary that you have read that one, this might make a little more sense if you have…or so I'm told.

**Breathe**

I'm standing here, staring into the depths of the ancient portal that once carried me to another place, another time, another dimension; a portal that once carried me to you. It's been dead since that awful day when we defeated our enemy, and I was swept away by an unstoppable force. My heart breaks a little more each day, and I think of you, miss you.

_Breathe_

I find myself here again, staring despondently into nothingness, waiting for something to change. I wonder how you are, if you remember me at all. You haven't come for me, though; and I realize that that faint hope, that the magic at least still existed for you, is gone. It's been too long. You would have come already if you were able. So, I wait and hope that you find me soon. I know you survived to this time. You had to. Where are you?

_Breathe_

This place has become my haven, my only connection to you and a happier time. Even though part of me wishes I could just let go, I still come here and cry for you. I know what happened now. How you died, the pain you suffered. It's just not fair! This is not how it was supposed to end! Not like this. I should have been there! I could have -- could have -- I --

_Breathe_

Word count: 230


End file.
